


Protect My Hart (Bodyguard AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re an actress and after an assassination attempt on your life, your manager hires a bodyguard that will be with you 24/7.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

You stared blankly at the television before you. A newsreel about the assassination attempt on you was playing. A live video of gunshots breaking out and screams echoed through your years. This all happened hours ago and, now, you were holed up in your home in the heart of San Francisco. You were just at the Napa Valley Film Festival to promote your new movie “Damaged” and that’s when everything went to shit. 

The tv turned off and you looked up to see your manager, Steve, with the remote in hand. He murmured some good-byes and hung up his phone. He sat beside you on your couch, “So a friend of mine has his own security detail company. He’s sending in his best guards. All of whom have worked for him for several years. They’re highly trained, had a lot of training in the Marines, MI-6, you name it. They’ve also had thorough background checks, so we know they’re good.”

You simply nodded and Steve sighed, pulling you into his arms, “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

And right then and there, you broke down. You were shaking like crazy and in complete shock. How could someone do this to you? What have you done to deserve an attempt on your life?

* * *

Bucky Barnes and the rest of his team stared at your file while sitting in the private jet their boss, Tony Stark, had set them in. It was Bucky, Natasha, Sam, and Hope. All of whom have had intensive training. Bucky and Sam were in the Army. Natasha worked for the Russian government and Hope with the CIA. All retired from their previous jobs and went for something more “subtle”. Well, working for Tony Stark’s security company was as subtle as it comes, but it wasn’t as intense as their previous employment. 

“Jesus, this poor girl,” Hope muttered, shaking her head. “She’s completely clean. No track record or anything. A breakout star and this is how she’s treated. She nearly dies and her assassin’s still out there.”

“Not for long,” Bucky spoke up and all eyes were on him. He’s was the leader of this team, “FBI’s already working on an investigation. They’ll get ‘em. In the meantime, we do our best to protect this girl. She doesn’t deserve this.” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

“So what’s the plan, boss?” Nat asked.

Bucky cleared his throat, “Well, we’re meeting her today. My buddy, Steve’s, her manager and sent me her itinerary today. Honestly, there’s nothing much she’s got planned. She’s still shaken up and prefers to stay inside for a little bit.”

Nat shrugged, “Understandable. Makes things a bit easy for us.”

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean we can slack off. Hope and Sam, you two will do perimeter checks while Nat and I stick with the girl.”

Sam scoffed, “Dude, she’s 28. She’s not some child.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Shut it, will ya, Wilson?”

He held his hands up in surrender, “Just sayin’.”

* * *

“My best friend is actually going to be the head of your security detail. His name’s Bucky and he’s good at what he does, I promise. Him and the other three people on his team.” Steve reassured you. 

You looked at him confused, “There’s only going to be four of them?”

He chuckled, “Trust me, Y/N, they’re good at what they do.” His phone pings and he checked it, “Ah. They’re here.” He got up from your couch and went over to the door, pulling it open, “Hey, jerk, long time no see!” he pulled in a tall man with brunette hair pulled into a bun. From the sense of familiarity, you assumed he was Bucky.

“Not my fault since _someone_ is managing the stars, you punk!” Bucky gave Steve a shove and further entered your home. Behind him were three others, who you assumed were his team. 

Steve took the helm at introducing them to you. They all stood in a line. Hands behind their backs. Their faces were soft, but eyes a bit hard. They definitely gave off the vibe that said ‘You don’t wanna mess with us’.

“So, everyone, this is Y/N L/N, as you know. Y/N,” he gestured to the brunette, who you now noticed had very beautiful striking blue eyes, “This is my old friend, Bucky Barnes. Like I told you, he’ll be the leader of this detail.” 

Bucky leaned over offering his hand, which you shook, “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

You nodded, “Likewise, and please, call me Y/N. Ma’am makes me sound old.”

He nodded and Steve continued. He pointed to a beautiful redhead next to Bucky, “This is Natasha. She likes to go by Nat though.” 

She stepped forward and offered you a soft smile, “Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

“Hi, Nat.” Wow. She’s gorgeous.

“This-”

The black man next to Nat stepped forward, “I can introduce myself, thanks.” he said to Steve, who simply backed off his a smirk. He looked to you, “I’m Sam. I’m sorry we’re meeting like this. We’ll do our best to protect you at all costs.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“Also, I’m the best out of these idiots.” his comment made you smile and chuckle, which you haven’t done since the assassination attempt.

Lastly, the woman after Sam, rolled her eyes and stepped forward, shaking your hand, “I’m Hope and I apologize for him,” she nodded towards Sam, “There’s a reason why his head’s so big and it’s not ‘cause he has a big brain.” You giggled, as did everyone else in the room.

Steve spoke up again, “So yeah, that’s everyone. I sent Bucky your itinerary for today. Obviously, as you requested, you’re not doing much today. But if you want a change of plans, just talk to him.”

You nodded again, which you feel like you’ve been doing a lot, “Got it, Steve. Thanks.”

“I gotta head out, but I’ll check up on you, okay?” he pulled you into a hug and kissed your head, “Be safe, Y/N.”

You hugged him back, “You too, Stevie.” and with a nod to your new protection detail, he was out. 

So now, there you stood, in the living room of your house with four bodyguards before you. What do you do now?


	2. Chapter 2

_Screams. That’s all you can hear. There’s screams. A rush of people. The echoes of gunshots. You’re on the floor. People piled on top of you. Someone pulls you up. Steve?_

_“Are you okay?” There’s another pop of the gun and Steve’s on the ground. A bullet to his head. You look up and see a man wearing a black ski mask looking at you. His gun is pointed right at your heart. He pulls the trigger._

You jolted awake with a gasp. Your body feels sticky with sweat and your heart is hammering in your chest. You slowly sat up, panting, trying to even out your breathing. 

“It was just a dream. You’re okay,” you whispered to yourself. You glanced at your clock on your bedside table. It’s nearing 4 in the morning and you groan. It’s so early, but you’re so shaken you don’t think you could go back to sleep any time soon. 

You kicked your blankets off you and slid out of bed. You picked up your nearest hoodie from your desk chair and pulled it over your head. You slid on your slippers and shuffled your way to your bedroom door, carefully pulling it open so it doesn’t make a sound. 

Nat and Bucky were staying in your guest bedrooms while Sam and Hope stayed in a hotel nearby. Safety precautions and you felt a bit suffocated having four bodyguards staying at your place. 

Anyway.

You slowly made your way downstairs to the kitchen. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, not noticing that one of your “guests” was awake and sitting on the couch. 

You pulled a glass cup from your cabinet filling it with milk and then setting it in the microwave to heat up. 

“Hey,” you gasped, hearing the other voice. You spun around to see Bucky. He was dressed in a white shirt and grey sweatpants. His chestnut locks no longer in his bun that he usually fashioned. He held his hands up, “Sorry, didn’t mean to spook ya.”

You sighed, turning back to the microwave, “It’s fine.”

“What’re you doin’ up?”

“Nightmare,” you mumbled. You glanced over your shoulder, asking him the same question. 

“Same.”

“From when you were in the army?” you asked. Bucky stared at you with silence and you immediately apologized, “Sorry. I didn’t-Steve gave me all of your guys’ files and-”

He shook his head, “It’s fine, but yeah. The war. PTSD and all that. I don’t get ‘em often. Not anymore, that is. Just once in a while they’ll just….”

“Appear,” you finished his sentence and he nodded. Your microwave beeped, signalling that your milk was ready. So you pulled it out, already relaxing under the warmth of the cup, “Want one? When I was little, my mom always made me a warm cup of milk when I had a nightmare. It always helped.”

Bucky shrugged, “Sure. Why not?” 

You pulled out another glass, poured milk into it, then set it in the microwave to heat up. You turned back to Bucky and spoke up, “So do you this a lot?”

“Do what?”

“Work security for celebrities who’ve almost been killed?” you asked nonchalantly, a hint of humor. 

“No. The others and I usually protect political figures around the world.”

“So what made me different?” you asked curiously.

“Steve’s a friend of ours. Before working as a manager, he was one of us. He actually served with Sam and I. Then we all ended up working for Stark’s security firm. Eventually he got tired of it. Wanted out. Found his way with a managing company. Now here we are.”

His answer didn’t settle with you well. It seemed like he was only doing this as a favor to Steve, not because they cared about your safety and well-being. 

As if hearing your thoughts, Bucky spoke up again, “Also, what you’ve gone through is some serious shit. Steve knows that Stark’s company is the best security firm out there and knows he can trust us. Steve cares about you, Y/N, and so do we. “ Okay. That’s better.

You nodded, “Thanks, Bucky.” the microwave beeped again and you grabbed the cup, handing it over to Bucky. You held your own glass up, “Here’s to…getting to know one another.”

“Cheers,” Bucky mumbled, clinking his glass with yours and taking a gulp of the warm milk. He hummed, “Wow. I haven’t had a glass of warm milk in forever.”

You chuckled, “How unfortunate. This is my comfort drink.”

Bucky cocked a brow at you, “Really? You seem like the type of person where wine or vodka would be your comfort drink.”

You shook your head, “Nope! A glass of warm milk all the way. It’s warm and it’s good for you and it reminds me of simpler times. Alcohol just makes me very giggly and sleepy and eventually, makes me hate myself the next day.”

Bucky smirked, “Understandable.”

* * *

The next morning, Bucky is woken up by Nat clearing her throat. He looked up at her with groggy eyes and mumbled, “What?” she nodded to your sleeping form, that’s nestled in the crook of his arm. He sighed, “She had a nightmare, Nat. Nothin’ happened.”

She shrugged, “I didnt say anything happened.”

Bucky scoffed, “But you were thinking something did.”

She smirked, “Maybe so. Anyway, what’s on the agenda for today.“

Bucky slowly pulled away from you, lowering you onto the couch. After he pulls a blanket over you, he leads Nat to the kitchen, "I was gonna let her sleep in for a little bit. We stayed up for a few hours just talking. Getting her mind off the nightmare. So I guess in the meantime we’ll just do perimeter checks. Contact headquarters to see if they’ve spoken to FBI about any leads on the suspect.”

Nat nodded, “Got it. I’ll call Sam and Hope.” she then walked out of the kitchen to make the calls, her voice hushed, careful not to wake you.

Bucky moved back to the living room where you were sleeping. He just stared at you, watching your peaceful face as you slept. He was sure in different circumstances, if he wasn’t working to protect you, he’d ask you out sometime. 

From the conversation he had with you in the early hours of the morning, he realized how passionate you were about acting. You were also very sweet, funny, beautiful, and sarcastic. He hates that you’re currently going through a difficult time. No one, especially someone as sweet as you, shouldn’t be going through something like this. So, Bucky vows, that he will find whoever tried to hurt you. Whatever it takes. You deserve to live without fearing for your life. And Bucky hoped he’d be the one to help achieve that.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up in the middle of the day. A bit groggy, but you felt well-rested. You sat up on the couch, stretching out your arms and legs. 

“Oh good. You’re awake.” you looked back to see Bucky walking towards you with a plate of food and a glass of water, “I was going to wake you up.” He set the plate and glass onto the coffee table in front of you.

“What time is it?” 

“Nearly one.”

“In the afternoon?!” you exclaimed with wide eyes.

Bucky chuckled with a nod, “Yeah. You look tired though, so I figured to just let you rest.”

“Oh,” you blinked up at him, “Thanks.”

He shrugged, “No problem. Steve came by to check on you earlier. Said for you to call him when you wake up and all that. Anyway, made you some food. Eat up. Call Steve. All that. You didn’t have plans today, did you?”

You shook your head, “Not really. Well, actually, I wanted to go grocery shopping. I should get out of the house anyway. Been cooped up for three days now.”

Bucky nodded, “Of course. You go ahead and do what you need to do. Sam will bring up his car-”

“Wait, I can’t use my own?”

Bucky shook his head, “We saw that it’s a self-driving car. Those are unreliable and can get hacked into by anyone with the right set of skills.”

“I haven’t had any-”

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but as a precaution, you need to ride in the car that we provide. We know that they’re safe. They’re also bullet proof in case someone tries to catch us off guard.”

You can’t argue against that. Sure, your car was cool and drive by itself, but it wasn’t bulletproof, “Fine,” you mumbled before biting into the sandwich that Bucky made for you.

“Do you know what grocery store we’re going to?”

“Haight Street Market.”

“Alright. I’ll send Nat and Hope over to-”

“Is that really necessary? I know the people there! I’ve been going for years-”

Bucky gave you a stern look, “Y/N, please, our job here is to protect you and that means scouting out every destination you’ll be going to to ensure nothing and no one looks suspicious.”

You rolled your eyes and mumbled, “Whatever,” before taking another bite into your sandwich. 

Bucky couldn’t help but scoff, “You know, for someone who was scared shitless these past few days, you really don’t seem like you care about staying alive.”

“I just don’t see why all this extra stuff is needed!” you threw your arms out, explaining yourself. 

Bucky took a few steps forward, towering over you, “This ‘extra stuff’ are precautions to keep you alive. So sorry if we’re doing our job.” with that he began walking away but not before hearing you mumble, “Asshole” under your breath.

* * *

You sat in the back of a sleek, black 2018 Toyota Camry. You stared out the window trying to ignore Bucky’s presence at the other end of the car. Sitting in the driver’s seat was Sam. You all sat in silence, completely aware of the tension rolling off you and Bucky, but not wanting to say or do anything about it. 

When you arrived to the grocery, Bucky spoke to Sam, “Stay-”

“I want Sam to come with me,” you stated plainly.

If you looked to Bucky, you’d see his jaw was clenched, “Sam stays with the car. Hope and I-”

“I really don’t want to even be the same car with you right now, let alone a grocery store without wanting to punch you in the face. So Sam and Hope will accompany me. You stay in the car.”

Bucky closed his hands tightly into a fist as he gritted, “Fine. Sam will go with you.” he nodded his head, telling Sam to go. He fell back into his chair as you and Sam exited the car. He watched as you entered the small market, Hope and Sam following behind you, “Brat,” he mumbled.

His phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. Seeing Nat’s number, he answered it, “Yeah?”

“How come you’re not with her?”

He scowled, “The princess wanted him to go with her instead of me.”

Hearing Nat chuckle just agitated him even more, “Already causing problems, I see.”

“Have you thought that maybe she’s the one causing the problems, Romanoff? Not me? Since she woke up, she’s been giving me attitude!”

“What did you do?”

“NOTHING! All I said was that she couldn’t use her car anymore because it was self-driving and that she can only use our company cars! Then she got all defensive about sending you and Hope over to the store before she got there! Miss Princess is so used to getting her way and when she doesn’t she has to be a brat about it!”

“Hm…have you ever thought that this is hard for her, Barnes? Not only is her life in danger, but now she has us following her around everywhere and telling her what she can and cannot do. It’s not something that she’s used to.”

“But it’s for her safety!”

“And we know that but she doesn’t. Not really. You yelling at her won’t help. You just gotta explain it to her. Give her examples, speak from our experiences, Barnes. She’s a frightened young woman who’s life got turned upside down. Give her time to adjust.”

“Yeah. Okay. Fine.”

“Good.”

* * *

_“She has all four with her. Two in the store and two waiting outside. I can’t make the grab for her.”  
_

_“Report back to headquarters. We need to adjust our strategy. Figure out who we’re dealing with.”_


	4. Chapter 4

“Absolutely not,” Bucky said with a stern face, arms crossed over his chest.

You and Steve groan in annoyance, “Dude, this is a charity event. I’d look like an asshole if I didn’t attend!”

Bucky shrugged, “You’re not that big of an actress yet, so I doubt people would miss you.”

Steve gave a look of disbelief, “Buck-”

You scoffed and stood up from your couch, “Steve, talk some sense into him before I deck him in the face.” you stormed out of your living room and up the stairs to your bedroom. The slam of the door echoed throughout the entire house. 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, “Bucky-”

“It’s too risky! There’s a lot of people there that we don’t know, it’s out in the open. No. For her safety and the sake of my job, she can’t go.”

“The San Francisco division of The Trevor Project is important, not only to Y/N, but to those she cares about. This city is most known for their LGBTQ community and for her to not attend this event, it tells people that she doesn’t care about that community. Besides, one of Tony’s friend’s company is the security detail for the event.”

“Who?”

“Anvil.”

Bucky grimaced, “Russo? Seriously?”

“They’re the best-”

“Second best.”

“Yeah, well, you’re preoccupied with another job. If you have to trail Y/N around the entire night, so be it, but she’s going to that event.”

With a clenched jaw, Bucky gritted out, “Fine.”

“Good. I’ll tell Y/N the good news,” he gave a nod to Bucky and walked up stairs to speak with you. 

Bucky let his head hang back, his fingers rubbing circles on his temples, “You good?” Sam asked as he walked in. 

“Who would’ve thought that some up and coming movie star would be just as painful as the world’s most famous ones?”

Sam sat on the couch where Steve previously sat, “What happened this time?”

“She wants to go to some charity event.”

“Uh huh, and?”

“I don’t want her to go ‘cause it’s out in the open, a lot of people will be there-people we don’t have background checks on-”

“Will there be security there?”

“Yeah, Anvil.”

“Damn, really? Okay, whatever, they’re doing that, but at least there’s security. Great security even.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes as his friend and coworker, “What are you trying to say?”

Sam leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and clasping his hands together, “What I’m trying to say is that you don’t need to worry. Despite our rivalry, you know Anvil does their job well. And we’ll be there as an extra precaution. Whoever’s out for her can’t be stupid enough to try to target her while there’s so many people that could take them down.

* * *

“So you’re saying this Russo guy, you’ve worked with him before.”

The man nodded, “Yeah. We go way back. If I ask to work this gig, he’ll let me in. The guy’s got a soft spot for veterans down on their luck.”

“Good. Very good. It’ll be easier to get to her this way. No one would ever suspect a thing. You’re doing well, Rumlow.”

The veteran stood as still as a statue as he was being stared down by Alexander Pierce and William Rawlins. They had a price on your head…one that you thought had vanished after you changed your name and entire life.

* * *

“Y/N! Hi!” you ran up to the familiar face and hugged them.

“Tyler Henry! It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you too! How was everything after the reading?”

You sighed and gave him a slight eye roll, “Well I’m sure you heard what happened to me at the Napa Film Festival?”

He nodded, “Yeah. I saw it on the news! I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Yeah, well, you definitely were right about my whole life shifting after that. I got an entire security detail on me 24/7 now.” you nodded behind you and several feet back was Bucky dressed in an all black suit, hair tied in a bun, looking stoic and scary.

Tyler leaned in and murmured, “He’s cute.”

You snorted, “Yeah, but he’s a real pain in the ass which totally devalues his attractiveness.” both of you giggled as you continued to walk around the venue, chatting with Tyler and who he’s read recently.

In Bucky’s ear, he hears Hope, “That’s Tyler Henry. He’s a medium that a bunch of celebrities like to go to and have him do readings for them.”

“A medium?” he said with a snort.

“Yeah, like a psychic? They connect with spirits and can see into the future-” Sam butted in.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Yeah. I know what a medium is asshat.”

Nat whistled, “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Enough with the chatter, you three. Focus on Y/N and who she’s talking with.”

* * *

Rumlow walked alongside Billy around the perimeter of the venue. His eyes scanning the crowd for you.

“So, you do these kinda gigs often, Russo?” he asked, trying to distract him.

“Not really. Mostly more on the political, military side. But if they pay well enough, yeah, I’ll work some stuff like this.”

“These are some pretty swanky people, huh?” he mumbled, towards the other side of the venue, he spotted you. Bingo, “Hey, uh, would it be unprofessional of me to chat up someone I know from a movie?”

“They big?”

Rumlow shook his head, “Not really. But the film she was in was good. Just thought I’d be one of the first persons to get a pic with them before they get big, ya know? Bragging rights and stuff?”

Billy chuckled, “Make it quick and make sure the guys don’t see you. They’ll all start asking me if they could chat up some models and shit.”

Rumlow saluted his friend and waltzed over to you. _Remember the mission._


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky watched as a man began to approach you. He looked like one of the security detail of the event. He kept his eyes on him as he began to draw closer. His hand started to move towards his waistband and all Bucky saw were red flags.

“Y/N, LOOK OUT!” Bucky yelled as he tackled the man, causing everyone to jump back with a gasp. He held the man in a chokehold, “Who sent you?!”

“I-I’m-” the man couldn’t get a word out due to the pressure around his neck.

“Bucky, let go of him!!” you screamed, kicking at your bodyguard.

“He was going to attack you, Y/N! I told you it wasn’t safe to come here!”

“What the hell is going on?!” Billy Russo charged towards Bucky and the man he held in a chokehold, “Barnes, let go of my employee now before I shoot you!”

“You know him?”

Billy scoffed, “Yes! And he’s a friend so let go of him right now,” he sneered and Bucky immediately let go. Billy helped the man up and asked, “What happened, Brock?”

Brock rubbed his hand over his neck, gasping for air, “I was just gonna ask Miss L/N for a picture like I told you. As soon as I was reaching for my phone, this guy just attacked me!” he gestures to Bucky, who continued to glared at Billy and Brock.

You shook your head and rushed over to the Brock, “I am so sorry about him. He’s a little on edge for some reason.”

Billy snorted, “Barnes is always on edge, miss. I’ve seen first hand experience with that.” he shoots a glare at Bucky who moves forward, but you stop him.

“That may be, but his actions are inexcusable.” you turned to Brock, “I really am sorry for him.”

Brock softly smiled at you, “Well, I suppose now would be a bad time to ask for a picture? I’m a fan of your work.”

You chuckled, “I’ll do you one better. We can take a picture after I get you a drink of water and put some ice on your neck. It already looks like it’s gonna bruise.”

He nodded, “Well, hey. I can’t say no to that.” he smiles and allows you to put your hand in his as you begin to walk away. 

Bucky takes a step to follow you, but you sneered at him, “Don’t you dare. You’ve already done enough. Take some time to cool down.” you glanced at Billy, “You said he’s one of your guys. You trust him?”

“Of course,” Billy replied.

“Then I’ll be safe for ten minutes without you, Barnes.” you then drag Brock away, passed the crowd that formed around you and the scene. 

“Will he press charges?” Bucky asked lowly and concerningly.

Billy shrugged, “Probably not. Brock’s tough as shit. Takes a lot to make him wanna head that route. You just caught him by surprise. Word of advice, Barnes: loosen up.”

* * *

You thanked the server who got you a towel, cup of ice, and water. You put the ice into the towel, wrapping it and setting it on the reddest part of Brock’s neck. You then handed him the cup of water and he gulped that thing immediately. 

“So, that guy your bodyguard?”

You sighed, “Unfortunately. He’s tightly wound and I hate it. Also very confusing.”

“How so?”

“There was one night where he helped me with my nightmares. I was attacked-”

“At the Film Festival. Yeah. I saw. That must’ve been so scary for you.”

You nodded, “Scary enough to produce nightmares, yeah. But anyway, Bucky…he helped me that night. He was soft and kind and the next day, he ended up being such a dick to me. Has been since.”

Brock snorted, “Sounds like he needs to get laid.”

You laughed, “Probably. All he cares about is work and making sure everything is safe for me. I mean, I get it and I appreciate what him and his team are doing for me. But I just wish he’d lighten up a bit, ya know?” you removed the ice from his neck, looking at the red skin.

“So, doc, what’s my diagnosis?”

You giggled as you set the ice pack down, “You’ll live.”

“Great…since I’ll be able to see another day. Think you’d like to go on a date sometime?”

“Have a fantasy of dating an actress?”

Brock chuckled and shook his head, “Nothin’ like that. I’m not some stalker fanboy if you’re wondering. I just…you’re beautiful and you’ve got quite the character and attitude. I’d just,” he takes your hand and laces his fingers with yours, “-I’d like to get to know you more.”

You grinned up at him. You looked at Brock and noticed that he was considerably older than you, maybe around Bucky’s age? But he was handsome. He seemed a little rough around the edges and there was just something about him that made you feel something.

“Yeah. I’d like that, but my security detail might not. They do background checks on everyone I know and speak to.”

Brock shrugged, “That’s fine. I’m clean. Got nothin’ to hide.”

You and Brock proceeded to exchange numbers along with a promise of going out soon. You’d send him your schedule and see what you could do. You walked back to Bucky with a smile on your face. 

He glared at you, “You were gone for fifteen-”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh shut up, Barnes. The guy was harmless! I’m fine! See?” you gestured to your perfectly fine body, “Anyway, I wanna leave now. Your theatrics were too much for me and I’m tired.”

“Fine,” he gritted out and followed you towards the exit where Sam and Hope met you.

* * *

When the night was over and he said his good-bye to Billy, Brock got into his car and immediately phoned his bosses.

“Report?”

“I got an in,” he said.

“Good. Keep us updated.”

“Will do,” and he ended the call. There were some set backs, but now things were starting to look up for these men.


	6. Chapter 6

_Y/D/N knew he was getting into bad shit. But this was the only way to get good money! After his wife, your mom, died, he was at lost. A single father with a poor paying job. He didn’t know how to take care of you! So he heard talk around town. Some shifty kinda guy needed smugglers. The pay was good if you did good. So through talking with different types of other shady people, Y/D/N had gotten through and was met face to face with Alexander Pierce and William Rawlins. Both men worked for the government, so they knew the ins and outs, the loopholes, the secret passages, all of it to get their dirty deeds done._

_And now Y/D/N was a part of it._

_After going through a successful test run, he was rewarded with $500 dollars and if he budgeted correctly, that could probably last you and he for two weeks. He was just starting out, so he wasn’t gonna get greedy._

_So aside from his regular job, when called upon, Y/D/N would work these smuggling jobs for Pierce and Rawlins._

_It went on for years. From when you were 10 up to when you were 18. Upon hearing that you wanted to go to Los Angeles for acting, Pierce and Rawlins were generous. Y/D/N had been good and loyal to them. They gave $500,000 as a graduation gift to you, but at a cost._

_Before going off to school, you were to help your father make deals with potential investors for Rawlins and Pierce’s business. All men had a weakness for a young, pretty face and that was your job. To help persuade these men to put their faith in a shady business._

_When you found out how your father truly came to this money, you were livid._

_“HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?! SMUGGLING?! ARE YOU SERIOUS, DAD?!”  
_

_“You shut the hell up, Y/N! I did this for YOU! ALL OF THIS WAS FOR YOU! So you could go to school! Have nice things! Have a car to use! ALL OF IT! FOR YOU!”  
_

_“You sold your soul to the devil, dad! I’m not worth it!”  
_

_“Yes, you are!” Your father ran a hand over his balding head, “You deserve it all. I promised your mom that I’d take care of you! Whatever it took! And this is what I did! And if you do this one job, ONE JOB, you get leave this all behind! You get to go to Los Angeles and become an actress like you’ve always wanted! Just please, Y/N, just do this. Then you can leave me and all of it behind.”  
_

_That one job became many. Rawlins and Pierce always knew what’s good for them and you were definitely good for them. So, throughout the entire summer, you were working jobs for them. The money that was to be given to you grew larger and larger. But you didn’t want it. Not anymore. Not when you’ve seen all the bad stuff your dad and everyone else involved in the Rawlins-Pierce business got up to. You had to get out. You had to get you and your dad out._

_That opportunity came, but at a terrible cost._

_“WHERE THE FUCK IS THE REST OF IT, Y/D/N?! HUH?!” Rawlins got into your dad’s face.  
_

_“It was a trap! The feds were waiting for us! This was all I could drag outta there!” your dad replied with fear in his eyes.  
_

_Rawlins unholstered his gun and your dad stumbled back, “You know…you think we don’t notice? The small amounts of money disappearing? The drugs? The guns? You been dealing behind our backs, Y/D/N.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement of fact._

_Your dad didn’t come out alive that day. But you did._

_You managed to slip from their fingers and fell into the hands of the police._

_You told them everything you knew. All the names, all the places, every single detail you knew about Rawlins and Pierce. To compensate for the great deal you’ve gone through and for safety, they put you under the Witness Protection program._

_You changed your name, taking upon your mother’s name and grandmother’s maiden name. Your history was erased and rewritten. You were able to go to school in Los Angeles. You graduated and became an actress, now under your real name and your mother’s maiden name._

_You started off with small roles, which then led you to making it big._

_You thought, well, thought that Rawlins and Pierce had forgotten all about you. After the attempt on your life at the Napa Film Festival, you found out you were wrong._

_That part of your life had caught up to you and you were desperate to escape it again._

* * *

“Hey,” you looked up from your cup of warm milk to see Bucky standing before you. 

“Hm?”

“I asked if you were alright.” he sat beside you on the couch, at a reasonable distance. You were suddenly having flashbacks of that night where you and he became vulnerable with each other. That night where he was kind and funny and soft. Not like the hard asshole he’s been to you lately. 

“Nightmares again,” you mumbled, clutching onto your mug for dear life. But they weren’t nightmares of the film festival…not that Bucky would know.

“You wanna talk about it?” he murmured apprehensively. 

You shook your head, “Not really. I’m just gonna finish my milk and go. Don’t feel like dealing with you either so..” you stood up to leave, but Bucky spoke up.

“I’m sorry,” you froze in place, “I’m sorry I’ve been…a prick to you. You just-I-” he paused to give a frustrated sigh, “You make things so complicated for me.” 

You spun around, fury in your eyes, “ _I_ make things complicated for _you_?” the audacity of this guy!

“Yeah! I’m just trying to keep you alive and all you do is give me shit!”

“I don’t need a protection detail twenty-four seven, Bucky! I don’t need someone to check the public bathrooms before I go in or do complete and thorough background checks on the people I meet! It’s so unnecessary!”

Bucky scoffed, “Oh, so keep you alive is unnecessary?”

“That’s not what I said, asshole, and you know it!” you took a step back and gave a deep breath. You allowed yourself to calm down a bit before speaking again, “I feel so alone right now. I’m isolated here with people who don’t even truly care about my wellbeing, who only see me as some job! Don’t you think I get to feel upset and give you crap about all this? My life has been turned upside down and I have no one, no one except for Steve, who’s there for me!”

“So what do you want me to do? I still have to protect you.”

“You can protect me, you can do your job, but-I don’t know-be a friend as well?” you let out a dry chuckle, “I mean, the first night, when we got to know each other, I thought we were friends, ya know? Then the next morning you were just this frustrating dick that I wanted to punch in the face. You didn’t see my reasons for anything. It was just your way or the highway. Can you do that for me, Bucky? Be my friend while also protecting me?”

He thinks back to his conversation with Nat. Honestly, even after that, he still hadn’t kept in mind your point of view, how you felt about this entire situation. His mind had been too clouded about the job. 

His usual clients were politicians, world leaders, people who were used to having their lives at stake. But not you. You were different. So he had to change his ways. Re-strategize to make this situation comfortable for all parties, while also keeping safety in mind. 

Bucky gave a curt not, “Yeah, I’ll-I can do that. Be a friend.” he cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, again. I’ve been treating you like my usual clients. But you’re not them. I’ll do better.”

You nodded back to him, “Thank you, Bucky. And I’ll do better on not giving you guys shit.”

He chuckled, “Thanks.”

“Well, good night.” You turned your back to him and headed towards the stairs. The last thing you hear is a mumbled ‘Goodnight’ from him.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Rumlow had been dating for 3 months now. From your first initial encounter with him, you just felt something funny around him. Assuming it was that you liked him, you proceeded to give him a chance when he asked you out. 

Bucky had kept a close eye on him, of course. Every time he leaned towards you or his fingers grazed yours, Bucky just wanted to get up and punch him the face. He didn’t know why, but he did. Now, every date he accompanied you guys on, he became more and more annoyed with Rumlow. He hated how he made you laugh. He hated how big your smile got when you talked to him. He hated how he wished that was him. Wait. What?

“Shit,” Bucky mumbled to himself. 

“You okay, man?” Sam asked through the comms.

“‘M fine,” Bucky gritted out in reply.

“You sure?” Hope asked, with a tone of amusement.

“Just in a poor mood,” he mumbled back.

“Does it have to do with the fact that you look like you wanna rip Brock’s arms out of his sockets?” Nat asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as well.

Bucky glared across the restaurant, eyes locking with his colleague, “Drop it, Nat.”

She smirked, mumbling under her breath, “I’m just sayin’ every time you hear her laugh, you smile and then when you hear Brock laugh, you immediately frown and glare at the guy.”

“What’re you implying, Romanoff?” Bucky sneered.

“Y/N and Bucky sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Hope and Sam sang through the comms with laughter, Nat bit her lip, eyes still watching Bucky. 

He found himself growing even more annoyed and agitated, “Enough. All of you!” he hissed, “You shouldn’t be paying attention to me! You should be watching, Y/N!”

“Man, she’s fine! She got a man to worry about her now!”

“We still need to protect her. The suspect is still out there. He could be watching her now for all we know!”

* * *

Rumlow was watching you. Watching how your fingers were playing with the napkin, how your nose scrunched up as you told a funny story. But he wouldn’t really know if it was funny. He wasn’t paying attention. He was taking note of all your tics and mannerisms. 

For the past three months, Rumlow has been gathering information on you. Asking you about your family, which you’ve said you didn’t have and your past. He asked about how you became an actress, hoping you’d tell him the story, the real story, but you kept with the common knowledge retelling. One he already knew was a lie, due to the information given to him by his employers. 

You were open about pretty much everything else except your life before you got into acting. It was frustrating him to no end because this isn’t what his employers were paying him for. They wanted to know if she had any weaknesses, besides your manager. But no one, really. It’s like you didn’t keep people close. Smart. But then again…he has noticed that you’d taken a liking to your bodyguard. Not like you’d admit it, but Rumlow could tell. He was trained to read people and he could definitely see something brewing between the two of you. But you were both were fighting it. Well…how about we bring it into the spotlight, shall we?

* * *

“You’re not going,” Bucky said with finality.

You groaned and hung yourself off Bucky’s arm, “Buck, come oooon! My boyfriend wants me to meet his family! That’s a big deal! I wanna make a good impression with them! I already said yes anyway! If I back out now, they might think I’m rude and tell Brock to break up with me.”

He shrugged, “Maybe it’s for the best.”

You looked at him in disbelief, “What the hell, man! Ever since I started dating Brock you turned into a giant dick again after you said you’d try to be friends with me!”

“And as your friend, I’m saying that I don’t like Rumlow. There’s something not right about him!”

“And time and time again, I’ve told you nothing’s up! You and your team have dug deep and found nothing! Nothing, Bucky! Just please, let me take some control of my life back! You guys have been doing this for months now! Aren’t you tired? Me going away this weekend allows you guys as well as myself to have a break. Just have a break, Bucky. Enjoy yourself while you’re not worrying about me.”

“I always worry about you. I-You’re my friend now, not just some job. I always want you to be safe,” his eyes and words contained with much genuinity. You just didn’t know how deep they ran.

You leaned in and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Bucky, but I’ll be fine. I promise.”

* * *

You’re long gone in your slumber, something that Bucky’s envious about. While Nat holds the fort down at your place, he’s strolling through the quieter streets of San Francisco. Occasionally he’d come across a homeless person or a prostitute, but other than that, he wasn’t bothered by anything or anyone. 

He was turning a corner when he heard the familiar voice of your..boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, sir. It’s all set into motion. I told her we’ll be going away for the weekend so she could meet my family. She’s convinced Barnes and his crew to stay back. Once we’re in the clear, I’ll bring her straight to you guys and bye, bye Miss Wanna Be Big Star,” Rumlow said with a sadistic chuckle, one that made Bucky’s blood run cold.

As silently as he came, he walked back down the street he came from, practically running back to your house. 

You weren’t safe with Rumlow. You were never safe with Rumlow. And Bucky hates himself that he allowed you to be in the presence of a cold blooded murderer.


	8. Chapter 8

_SMACK!_

Bucky stared at you wide-eyed after your palm came in contact with his cheek. You were upset. Pissed. Angry. Seething. And, quite frankly, Bucky didn’t know why. You should be scared! Your boyfriend of three months is out to kill you!

“I can’t believe you would make up some lie to stop me from going away with Brock!”

“Y/N-”

“No, Bucky! I’m sick of it! I’m sick of you being so irrational and overbearing and overprotective and paranoid! I’m sick of you having to do a background check on every single one of my friends! I’m sick that you keep coming up with these lies and excuses to get me to break up with Brock! I love him, Bucky!”

Bucky’s breath was stolen from his lungs and not in a good way, “Y/N, you’ve only known him for three-”

“I don’t care, Bucky. The way I feel for him, I-I’ve never felt this way before. Never. I know it’s too soon, but I love him. I can’t-won’t leave him, Bucky. He loves me too. I know he does.” 

Well shit. Things got a lot more complicated. 

He let out a deep breath, trying to appear as calm as possible, “Y/N, I promise you, on my life, I know what I heard.”

“Do you have proof?”

He looked at you confused, “What? No, why would I have proof? And it’s not like you can just ask him upfront if he’s going to murder you!” he took another deep breath. Take it easy, Barnes. Nat warned you about your temper, “Y/N, you’re my friend and I care about you. Yes, I’ve been an overbearing dick and sometimes I can be unreasonable, but please, please, Y/N. Listen to me this one time. You can’t go with Brock. You can’t be anywhere near him. He’s dangerous.”

You looked into Bucky’s eyes and saw how much fear and desperation in them. You could hear in his voice the genuine worry and concern he had for you. He had to be telling the truth. 

“Okay,” you breathed out.

“Okay?”

You nodded, “Okay. But what do I do? If I break up with him now, it’ll seem too suspicious. Everything’s been going great between us and breaking up with him would be too out of the blue.”

Bucky bit his lip, hesitating on an idea that came to mind, “I have an idea. You might not really like it though.”

* * *

You and Bucky walked down the street. His hair was in a bun at the nape of his neck and sunglasses on his face. You wore your own sunglasses and a baseball hat. Your arm was hooked around Bucky’s. You heard a screech of tires and the slamming of a van door. 

“Y/N! Y/N! Over here!” two paparazzi yelled as they pointed their cameras at you, “Y/N! Is this your new boyfriend?”

“What happened to the other guy?!”

“Are you cheating on your current boyfriend with this guy?!”

You were mentally cursing the paparazzi. They really had no shame. And no filter, it seems. 

“Hey, dude! What’s your name? Can you tell us your name?!”

“What’s your relation to Y/N L/N?!”

The next day, Steve drops a stack of tabloids onto your coffee table. Pictures of you and Bucky plastered on the front. 

**_Y/N L/N WITH NEW BEAU?!_ **

Was the headline on one of them. 

“Jesus, they work fast,” Bucky grumbled, picking up one of the magazines. He flipped through it to find the article of him and Y/N. He cleared his throat and began to read, “Y/N L/N seems to be cozying up with her bodyguard and new beau, James Barnes. Barnes is a former Army veteran and currently works for Tony Stark’s security company. He has worked security detail for many politicians around the world. Sources say he’s the best at what he does, including stealing the heart of the breakout star.”

“I’m so uncomfortable right now,” you mumbled with a cringe and Bucky continued you.

“We thought L/N was still dating Brock Rumlow, a man who works for the rival company of Stark’s, Anvil. Is Barnes swooping in for a little payback? Well, we talked with Rumlow ourselves and he says that him and Y/N are still very much dating and very much happy. Are you sure about that, Brock?” he closes the magazine and tosses it back onto the table. 

“Well, that explains why Brock texted me late last night about wanting to talk,” you muttered.

And Bucky straightened up, “What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

You rolled your eyes at him, “He texted me when I was asleep, Bucky. I saw it when I woke up and I didn’t have time to tell you because I was bombarded with this,” you said all too aggressively, “He wants to meet at Crossroads Cafe.”

Bucky winced, “Right. Sorry. I, uh, if you’re meeting him, then I think Hope should accompany you. She’s good at undercover work.”

“Alright,” You looked at the time on your phone, “I have to meet him in two hours. I’m gonna start getting ready.”

You walked past Bucky and Steve, heading up the stairs to your bedroom. Hope, Sam, and Nat were all up against the wall, listening and watching. 

Steve sighed, plopping down onto the couch beside Bucky, “You sure you know what you’re doing, pal?”

“Yeah. Pretty sure. If it looks like Y/N and I are starting to become closer than just friends, then it’ll make Rumlow doubt her feelings for him.”

“And your plans for Y/N meeting Rumlow today?”

“I’ll think of something, Steve. Don’t worry. I’m keepin’ her safe, just like I promised.”

Sam snorted, “That and more,” which earned him a slap on the arm from Hope, “Ow! What the-”

“You like her, don’t you?” Steve asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Bucky shrugged, “Even if I did, and I’m saying I do, but if I did, she wouldn’t feel the same. She says we’re friends, but I know she’s just bein’ nice. All I’ve ever been to her was an asshole, Steve. She can’t possibly like me.”

“Well, pretending or not, you two make a better couple than her and Rumlow. You two look a lot more natural together.” he gave his old friend a pat on the shoulder and stood up to leave. 

Bucky stood, following him to the door, walking him out, “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Hypothetically speaking, if I did like Y/N, should I tell her? I mean, after all this stuff with Rumlow is over?”

Steve chuckled to himself, give his head a slight shake, “Hypothetically speaking, if you did like Y/N, yes, you should tell her. But when it seems like the right time to you.”

“Right. Got it. Thanks,” he gave his old friend a grateful smile.

Steve gave him a salute, “Anytime, Buck,” and slipped into his car, driving away moments later. 

When Bucky turned around, he jumped, “Jesus on a fucking stick!” Nat stood there before him, arms crossed over her chest and her signature smirk on her mouth.

“I don’t like this idea. Someone’s gonna get hurt, Bucky, and I don’t mean physically.”

“It was the only thing I could come up with Nat,” he grumbled as he made his way back inside your house. 

“You’re playing with emotions here. You know that’s never a good thing when it comes to our line of work.”

“I know,” he gritted out, “But I’ll handle it. I promise.” Despite his words, Nat and himself knew that he had no fucking clue how he was going to handle it, or you, or his feelings for you.


	9. Chapter 9

As you got ready to meet with Brock, you took the time to reflect. Despite you telling Bucky that you loved Brock, it felt wrong to say such a thing. You had strong feelings for him, but love? You don’t know why you said you loved Brock. Maybe you felt the need to prove you had good judgement to Bucky? Or were you trying to prove to yourself that any inkling of feelings for Bucky no longer existed. 

But aside of all this emotional drama, this was your life that was at stake. 

You could see in Bucky’s eyes, his genuine fear and concern was written all over his face. If you didn’t believe him and you ended up going on this weekend trip with Brock, there’s a chance you could never come back. There’s a chance that you could die. Did you really want to risk this? Risk your life? 

No. Feelings or not, you very much want to stay alive. If Bucky was right about this and they catch Brock and whoever he may be working with, you live. And that’s all that really matters. Fuck your feelings right now. You just want to stay alive. 

As soon as you sat down at the cafe, Brock tossed a tabloid onto the table, a picture of you and Bucky staring back at you, “What the Hell is this?” 

You bit your lip hesitantly. Your eyes roaming around the cafe, desperate to look at anything or anyone than Brock. For a moment, your eyes catch Hope’s. She gives you a nod, a silent encouragement that you could do this. 

You sighed, “Something happened. I-” You can do this, Y/N, “Ever since Bucky and his team came to protect me after my attack, I felt a bit lost. Bucky, well, despite him being a pain in the ass, he helped me. He provided support and friendship and a distraction. We got close and, well, he confessed that he had feelings for me.”

“So what, you cheat on me?” Brock’s face expressed a mixture of hurt and anger. Boy, he’s good. 

“I’m sorry, Brock. I like you, I do, but…I also like Bucky. There’s just something about him, I don’t know what. I mean, I wanna punch him in the face because he can be such a total dick sometimes, but he also makes me laugh. He comforts me, he listens to me. He’s different.”

Brock scoffs, “So that’s it? You’re gonna pull a Whitney Houston and fall in love with your bodyguard? Y/N, what about my family? They were so excited to meet you this weekend!” 

You shook your head, looking down at your lap. Your hands were shaking, “I-I’m sorry, Brock.”

Brock glared at you, immediately standing up from his chair and pointing a stern finger at you, “I’m going to destroy you, Y/N L/N.” without another word, he stormed out of the cafe. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you. Your body felt heavy, you suddenly were having trouble breathing. 

You needed to get out of there. 

Seeing your distress, Hope hurried over to your side, helping you stand, “C’mon, Y/N, let’s go home,” and guided you out of the cafe. 

* * *

You were still having an anxiety attack when you arrived back home. Seeing Hope assist you inside, Bucky ran over to you, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Hope led you to the couch as she said, “Panic attack.”

You lowered yourself to the couch, breathing heavy, panting, as silent tears fell from your eyes and down your cheeks. Bucky gently cupped your face, “Y/N, look at me,” he said softly. Blue eyes captured y/e/c eyes, “Good. Now, follow my breathing, okay? In, one, two three. Out, one, two, three. In, one, two three. Out, one, two, three. Can you do that?”

You nodded and followed breathing pattern, breathe in, one, two, three. Breathe out, one, two, three.”

“Good, sweetheart. Keep going.” and you did, eyes staring back at Bucky’s as you began to control your breathing again, the panting eventually fading back to your regular breathing after a few minutes.

“Th-Thanks,” you mumbled.

He wiped your tears away, thumbs softly stroking your cheeks as he whispered, “You’re welcome.” he then stood up to give you space. He looked towards Hope, “What happened?”

She sighed, “He didn’t take it very well. Told her he was going to destroy her and marched outta there.Y/N did really well though. She was just probably shaken up by the entire thing.”

You looked up at Bucky, “Now what happens?”

He let out a deep breath and then ran a hand through his hair. You realized he does that when he’s often frustrated, “Now, we play the part. I still go wherever you go, but now we act like the couple everyone thinks we are.”

You looked down at your lap, concern written all over your face. You were really scared. The whole thing with Brock could ruin your reputation. Your name is going to be dragged through the mud when word gets out that you supposedly cheated on Brock. But you supposed that was better than dying, right?

* * *

When Steve told you he got you a last minute interview on the James Corden show, you were beyond thrilled. You needed something like this to really distract you from all this mayhem. You will be replacing Maisie Williams, whom was also supposed to play Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts with James. Looks like you’re replacing her in that as well. 

You sat in the green room watching on the screen James interview David Tennant for his role in the Good Omens show. However, you weren’t really paying attention to what was going on. You were beyond nervous. This was your first time on the show. You always admired James and his talent. You also loved the show, so if you messed up or something went wrong, there might be a chance that you’d never be able to appear there ever again. You didn’t want that. 

Bucky, noticing you bouncing your leg and biting your lip sat beside you on the couch, “Hey,” he place his hand on you bouncing knee and as soon as he made contact, the bouncing stopped. You looked up at him and he softly smiled at you, “You’re gonna do great out there.”

“I just…I don’t wanna make a fool out of myself.”

He shook his head, “You won’t. But if you do, people will probably think you’re quirky and adorable.”

You scoffed, “No one will think that, Bucky.”

He shrugged, “I do.”

You could see the softness in his eyes. The softness that you’ve been seeing for months now. It wasn’t there when he first started this job. But now…

There was a knock at the door and one of the assistant producer’s opened it, smiling at you, “Hi, Y/N, you’re going on in five, so please follow me.”

You groaned, looking at Bucky with wide eyes, “Oh God. What if I-”

He immediately shook his head, “You won’t mess up. You’re going to be amazing and you’re gonna knock ‘em dead. I believe in you, Y/N. You got this.”

You nodded, looking a little more relaxed, “Yeah. Okay. Thanks. I got this. I got this.” 

“And if you feel anxious, just look my way, alright? I’ll be sitting in the audience watching you.”

“A-Alright. Thanks, Bucky.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” you both then exited the green room, following the assistant producer. It’s showtime!


	10. Chapter 10

“Our next guess has become quite the talk ever since she starred in her movie “Damaged”. This is her first time here so she might be a bit nervous, but ladies and gentlemen, let’s all give a big warm welcome to Y/N L/N!!” James Corden announced and you waltzed onstage waving at the audience as you approached James. You quickly scanned the production crew and saw Bucky standing next to one of the producers. He was looking your way and giving you a thumbs up.

You gave him a quick nod and then smiled at James, “Hi!” you said excitedly as you hugged him, then proceeded to sit down.

“Hello! Y/N, it’s so nice to meet you!” 

“Thank you! It’s so nice to meet you too!”

“How’re you feeling?”

You scrunched up your face in hesitation, a face that amused the audience and made them laugh, “Nervous. This is my first time being on a late night television show! And I love your show, don’t get me wrong, Fallon, Kimmel, and all of those guys are great, but, I love the games and segments you do on this show.” you smiled wide.

James held his hand to his chest, “Thank you so much! That’s so sweet of you. So, let’s get down to business, you are starring in this movie called Damaged,” he pulls out a small poster of the movie, your face on it.

You nodded, “Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Tell us about it.”

You gave a deep breath and glanced Bucky’s way. He gave you a wink and mouthed, “You’re doing great.”

You bit your lip and then proceeded to explain the movie, “Well, It’s a romantic comedy of sorts. My character, Eva, thinks she’ll never find love despite there being many opportunities in front of her. And then she meets this guy named Bucky, I mean, Beckham, and he challenges her. She’s got her own issues and he does too and they’re constantly butting heads, but the whole point of the movie is that despite your faults and your insecurities, despite being, ya know, damaged,” you used air quotes for the word, “someone can and will love you.”

“Wow. That sounds amazing! And when does this movie officially come out?”

“It comes out July sixth! “

“Well, I can’t wait to see it. Here’s a sneak peek at Y/N’s movie Damaged!” 

* * *

After the interview portion was over, there was a commercial break. You and James moved over to the Spill Your Guts and Fill Your Guts table, Bucky walking over to you with a smirk on his face.

“Well, all this looks delicious!” he said excitedly with a sarcastic tone.

You groaned and leaned your head into his chest, “Just looking at this stuff makes me wanna vomit!”

“Can’t wait to see that. By the way, don’t act like I didn’t catch your slip up.”

You scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself too much, Barnes. I just saw you and your name came into mine instead of the character!”

He smirked at you, “Sure, sweetheart, sure.” 

“Alright. We’ll be starting soon, Y/N.” James said excitedly, “This is gonna be fun. I promise.”

You sat down in the chair across from him, “We’ll see, James, we’ll see.”

One of the producers counted down from five and then gave James a thumbs up, to which he then spoke up, “Welcome back everyone! I am joined with the lovely Y/N and we are going to play a rousing game of Spill Your Guts and Fill Your Guts!” the audience cheers and claps. When they fade, James proceeds to explain the game, “So, for those of you who don’t know how the game works, Y/N and I each have a set of cards that contain questions that we’ll ask each other. If the person can’t answer the question, they have to eat one of the gross selections the person picks for them. If they can answer it, then their stomachs will be very grateful for that!” you as well as the audience chuckles.

James looks up at you, “So, Y/N, how do you feel about this?”

“Ooohhh I’m not liking this already just by looking at these selections.”

“Well why don’t we get a look at them. Alright. So we have a cow blood cocktail, beetle nachos, thousand year old egg, bird saliva, goat testicles, fish smoothie, and ants on a log with actual ants on them.”

You shook your head, “Nope. Nope. Nope.”

James let out a sinister laugh, “You’ll enjoy this, Y/N, I promise. And hey, since you’re my guest, you can go first.”

You nod your head, “Alright. Since I saw your face with the cow blood cocktail, we’ll go with that first!” you spin the lazy susan his way so that the cow’s blood cocktail is right in front of him. You could see him shaking his head and you giggle to yourself as you pick up the first card, silently reading this to yourself then laughed, “Oh wow! Okay, James, out of all the guests you’ve had for Carpool Karaoke, who was your least favorite?”

“Oooouuuuu!” the crowd is filled with murmurs. 

“Oh come on!” James yells. 

He takes a deep breath and grabs the glass. Some of the audience and you are screaming, “No! James, don’t! Just answer-AAAHH!!” you scream as he takes a sip from the cup and immediately spits it out into the bucket beside him. Grabbing a glass of water and swishing the water in his mouth and spitting it out.

“That was horrid! Ugh!” he then looks at the layout and spins it so that the ants on a log are facing you, “Just for that, you get this these ants!” he smirks and grabs his question card, “Oh man. This…This is juicy.”

“Just say it, James!” you cry out.

“Y/N, did you really cheat on Brock Rumlow with your current bodyguard or is it all a publicity stunt?”

Your eyes go wide and you immediately look at Bucky whose pointing your way mouthing out, “Eat it!”

You groan as you grab a piece of celery with peanut butter and ants on top. You pout as you bite into it, quickly chewing through it and swallowing it. You throw your hands in the air victoriously, “I did it! Also, you can’t even taste the ants since the peanut butter is so thick.”

* * *

After the game was over, the show was pretty much over. You thanked James and his crew for allowing you on the show. You took some pictures with him and then you and Bucky were on your way back to the airport to go home. 

Bucky’s arm was around you as you two walked out of the building paparazzi yelling at you two and taking pictures. Bucky guided you into the car and slammed the door behind him.

“You did great, Y/N. Other than your little slip up, I think they loved you.”

You shied away at Bucky’s compliment, “Thanks, Buck. It really did help knowing you were there. You made me feel a lot better.”

You looked at him, your eyes staring into his. They darted to his lips and back to his eyes. You felt yourself leaning closer to him and him leaning towards you. Your lips were just about to touch when you fell forward from a car hitting yours from behind. Why didn’t you put on your seatbelt?

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked concerningly.

You nodded, “Yeah. How ‘bout-” yours and Bucky’s door swung open and a pair of arms grabbed you, dragging you out of your car, “HEY! LET ME GO!”

“Y/N!” Bucky cried out and tried to grab for you, but someone else had grabbed him from behind and dragged him out of the car. 

“BUCKY!” you yelled out, your voice filled with so much fear. 

Bucky threw his head back into whoever was holding them, making that person stumble back. Bucky kicked and punched as many people who came his way, trying to get to you as the person holding you threw you into a black van. 

He twisted some guy’s arm, making him drop his gun. When Bucky went to grab it, someone hit the back of his head knocking him out. The last thing he heard was your scream and someone saying “We’re bringing him with us.”


	11. Chapter 11

**_Then_ **

Bucky nervously makes his way to your room. He hears you singing some song behind the doors and a smile makes its way to his face. He shakes his head and find the courage to knock on your door. 

When you open it, you look at him curiously, “Yeah, Bucky?” he smiles when you say his name, he’s found so much comfort in it. 

“I, uh, I got you something,” he hands you a small box.

“If it’s a ring, I’m sadly going to have to decline your proposal.” you say teasingly.

He chuckles, “It’s not. I promise.”

You flip it open and gasp as the inch sized star hanging from a gold chain, “Wh-”

“It’s an apology gift, for being such a dick to you and for pushing this fake relationship thing on you. I understand now how frustrating and exhausting all of this could be. So maybe this could be settled as a truce?”

You nod, “Truce, and I’m sorry too about being such a whiny bitch all the time.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Can you-Will you help put it on me?” you ask him hesitantly. 

He gulps and musters out a, “Sure.” you pluck the necklace out from the box, setting it onto your dresser. You hand the jewelry to Bucky then turn around. He gently places is around your neck, his fingers barely grazing upon the back of your neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

You turn back around, glancing at the pendant, your fingers stroking the metal, “Thank you, Bucky. But why a star?”

He playfully rolls his eyes, “C’mon, Y/N, it’s ‘cause you’re a celebrity. A movie star, duuuh.”

You both laugh at the simplistic symbolism of the gift, not knowing that there was a higher purpose for it.

* * *

**_Now_ **

You wake up with your head pounding. You try to move your arm to feel your head but it’s bound to a chair. You look down to see that your entire body is bound to a metal chair. You look up and you see Alexander Pierce and William Rawlins standing before you. 

“Shit,” you mumble. 

Rawlins smirks, “You really thought you could disappear on us, sweetheart?” he chuckles, “I gotta say, choosing to be a movie star wasn’t the best way to do it.”

“What do you want? Did you really spend all these years looking for me just because of the stupid shit my dad pulled? You’re still here so that means that everything I’ve told the cops back then hasn’t helped take you down. Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”

Pierce steps forward, his hands in his pockets, “It’s the principle of the thing, darling. You’ve seen too much, you ratted us out. We have to get rid of you. But-” he whistles and in comes Brock, rolling a bruised and bloodied Bucky tied up in a chair, “not before you watch your ex-boyfriend torture and kill your new boyfriend.”

You wriggled in your confines, eyes set on Bucky, “Don’t hurt him! He doesn’t have anything to do with this!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Y/N.” Rawlins pointed a finger at Bucky, “If it wasn’t for him, you’d be dead in a river somewhere already! But he just had to get into your head, make you feel things. He’s ruined our plans time and time again, so he’s gonna pay. Both of you are.” he nodded to Brock who smirked as he pulled a knife from his pocket. 

“Watch nice and closely, baby girl, as I gut your boyfriend like a fucking fish.”

“Brock, please! Don’t!” you cry out and scream out Bucky’s name as you watch Brock’s knife lodge itself into Bucky’s stomach three times. You can see Bucky fading. His eyes were droopy, a hazy look on them. 

“Y-Y/N,” he mumbled, his head nodding to the side. 

“Bucky! Please! Stay with me! Ple-” SMACK! Pierce’s hand met your cheek, the sound echoing through the warehouse. 

“You’ve always been a nuisance to us, young lady. Now, we finally get to deal with you the right way. Rumlow.” Pierce and Rawlins back away to Brock could take the stage. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make sure you and your Bucky die with matching wounds.”

One. Two. Three, stabs later and you’re wincing in pain, trying to hold on for dear life as your blood starts to pour out. 

“Let them die together. A real Romeo and Juliet story.” Rawlins orders Brock to cut both of you loose, you wouldn’t be able to go anywhere due to both of your injuries. 

He does as he’s told and then rolls Bucky over to you, his body collapsing out of the chair and into your lap, “Y/N,” he slowly moves his hands to cover your wounds, you doing the same to him. 

“I’m so sorry, Bucky,” you cry through the pain. 

He slowly shakes his head, “I failed you. I’m sorry.” he allows himself to finally feel what he’s been feeling for you for so long. And it’s the wrong time, but he doesn’t have anymore time, “I love you and I failed you.”

“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault,” you cry, holding onto Bucky and to life as much as you can. 

Bucky’s eye catches the glint of metal around your neck. He suddenly feels hopeful, “Y/N, your necklace.”

“What-”

“Give it to me. Now!”

With shaky, bloody hands, you unclasp the necklace from your neck and hand it to Bucky. You watch as his own bloody fingers snap off the top of it to reveal a chip inside, “A tracker.” he presses a tiny button and red light appears. A weak smile appears on his face, “There.” he feels himself fading a lot quicker now.

He falls onto the floor and you follow him, trying to ignore the pain in your gut, “Bucky! No, no! Stay with me!”

“It’s okay, Y/N. They’ll find you and you’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Your hands wrap around Bucky’s, “We’re both going to be okay, Bucky! Just stay with me!”

“I love you, Y/N. I’m sorry.”

“I love you too, but please, Bucky!” you watch as his eyes flutter close and his chest gives out one last breath, “Bucky? Bucky! BUCKY!”


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky throws the tray of food across the room. Wishing that if his body didn’t hurt so much, he’d kick and punch anything and everything in this hospital room. Hope, Sam, and Nat both look at him solemnly as he breaks down. 

“It should’ve been me! Why wasn’t it me?!” he continues to pick up and throw things as his team watches him. 

“They did the best that they could, Bucky.” Nat said as calmly and softly as possible. 

He shook his head, eyes red and filled with anger…and guilt, “It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I was supposed to protect her. I failed.”

“We all did, man,” Sam spoke up.

Bucky scoffed, “But none of you loved her. Not like I did. I promised I’d keep her safe,” he grits his teeth and glares at his somber looking team, “Get out,” he sneers. With no resistance, they do, leaving their leader to wallow in his pain. 

* * *

_You’re swinging your legs as they hang off the counter, watching Bucky stir the soup on the stove, “Usually chicken soup is for when people are sick. Not when they can’t sleep or have nightmares.”_

_He shrugged, “’M gonna be honest, I’m only doing this ‘cause I’m sick of the amount of milk I’ve been drinking with you.”_

_Your mouth drops open offendedly and you smack his arm, “You could’ve just declined whenever I made you a cup! Ugh!” you cross your arms over your chest and he chuckles._

_“Yeah, but I didn’t wanna deal with your attitude if I did decline. And don’t even think about saying you wouldn’t gimme an attitude. We both know you would.”  
_

_You scoffed, “Fine. Point taken.”_

_“Good. Now hand me the bowls, please.”  
_

_You comply, handing the dishes that lay next to you. You watch as he ladles out some into each bowl and then turn the stove off. You hop off the counter and move to the couch where your usual late night shenanigans occur._

_“It’s 2am and you’re both eating soup?” Hope asks as she walks into the kitchen._

_You shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep. There’s more there if you want.”_

_“Pass, but thanks.”_

_Bucky sits back eating his soup and watching how you interact with Hope. There’s a sense of ease coming off you and he’s happy. When him and his team first arrived, he could see how awkward and uncomfortable it was. But now, two months later, you’re no longer tense. When he hears your soft laugh as you’re talking to Hope, he finds himself smiling. He likes the sound of your laugh. A lot._

_“What’s got you all doey-eyed over there, Barnes?” you ask as you sip some of your soup._

_His smile widens and he just shrugs, “Just stuff.” He watches as you roll your eyes and mutter, “Whatever,” going back to your soup. There’s a fluttering in his chest and heart. Maybe this was when he realized he was starting to have feelings for you._

* * *

Bucky is on medical leave while the rest of the team continues their search for Pierce, Rawlins, and Rumlow. That’s probably best because he knew that if he got to them, he’d rip their limbs off one by one. 

He’s stuck in this hospital room until he can move without wincing. It still hurts to breathe. With every rise and fall of his chest, the stab wounds move and he just wishes he can’t breathe. 

No word about your death has made it on the news, which is good. You probably would want it that way. Only have your closest friends and family know. 

Steve has visited him every day since he was admitted. He’s grateful that his old friend doesn’t blame him for his friend and client’s untimely death. 

“How’re you doing today, Buck?” Always the same question.

“Fine.” Always the same answer.

Steve nods and just sits in the chair beside the bed, “They’re close, Buck. The team’s closing in on them. They’re gonna get them.”

“I should be there. Make them feel exactly how i do,” he grits.

Steve sighs, “We all know that if you were there with them, you’d show no mercy. These guys are gonna rot in jail for the rest of their lives.”

“That’s not good enough!” Bucky sneers at his old friend, “They killed her, Steve! Killed her! They took her away from me and they need to pay!”

“And they-”

“Rotting in jail is too good for them! I want them to suffer! I want to see the light leave their eyes as I stab all of ‘em six times in the chest! Three for me and three for-” he lets out a sob, “for Y/N.”

“You’ll get your justice, Bucky. Maybe not in the way you want, but it’s still justice. Getting these guys and throwing them into jail is the type of closure that you and Y/N need.”

He scoffs, “How would you know what she’d need?”

“You forget that Y/N has been my friend and client for years,” Steve stands up angrily from the chair, “You’re not the only one who cared about her, Bucky. I love her too. She was my friend, a sister. So stop acting like everyone doesn’t know how you’re feeling.” without another word, Steve stormed out from the room. A glass vase shattering as soon as the door closes. 

* * *

“He’s losing it. Knowing that he’s stuck in bed and not being able to help is really frustrating him.”

“Yeah, he threw his food at me. All I asked was if he needed help changing. Then food is thrown at me! Such a waste of perfectly good food!” Sam cries out. 

Nat shook her head, “We’re almost there. As soon as we get word of their next location, we get ‘em. Alive or dead, they’re ours.”

“I just want this to all be over.” Eyes all look over to you, who’s sitting at the very end of the table. You look tired, and the bags under your eyes makes it all blatantly clear that you need sleep, “I just-I feel bad. He thinks I’m dead! Why can’t we just tell him?”

Steve shook his head, “Y/N, you know that it’s not a good idea. He’s emotionally compromised. His feelings for you already put you in enough danger. We can’t let him mess this up even more. So in the meantime, you’re quiet and laying low.” You open your mouth to say something, but Steve continues, “I know it sucks and I know you want to comfort him, but please, trust them. They’re gonna get these guys and you can live your life without having to worry about the target on your back.”

You slowly nod your head and mumble out, “Okay.” You understood why this was so important, faking your death. It was giving Rawlins and Pierce and false sense of security. And once they slip up, the team will strike and you’ll never have to deal with them again. For real this time. And you’ll be off living your life safely, possibly with Bucky by your side. That is, if he doesn’t hate you after this is over.


	13. Chapter 13

It doesn’t feel right. It feels so wrong, like he’s taking advantage of you. 

Being here, back at your home, where everything began…it’s not the same. 

It feels wrong to be here when you aren’t and knowing you’ll never come back-it hurts. 

When Sam, Hope, and Nat come back, he’ll ask if he can stay in a hotel instead because Bucky can’t stand the thought of staying in your home now that you’re gone. 

* * *

_You’re playing with the star pendant that rests on your chest, your eyes grazing over the words before you, your lips moving as you mutter the words from the script._

_Bucky’s pretending to be reading, but he hasn’t been paying attention to the newspaper on his lap for the past ten minutes. Instead, he’s watching you. He watches how you mumble your lines, saying them in different tones with different expressions each time. You’re talented, he knows. He watched your movie and admired your ability to make your character become to alive._

_You groan and toss your script onto the coffee table, crossing your arms over your chest and pouting._

_Bucky snickers and folds the newspaper, and placing it on the table, “Break time?”_

_“Yeah,” you stand up with a grunt and stretch your arms above your head, “Can we go for a walk?”  
_

_He shrugs, “Sure,” and stands up, watching as you rush upstairs to change into more “public appropriate” clothing and then back down, slipping your shoes on._

_You and Bucky walk up and down the hills of San Francisco. It was in the mid 60s, weather wise, with a slight breeze. You’d consider it a good day. There was no need to make conversation. You and he just walked, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city around you. One hand in his pocket and the other just hanging out, occasionally the back of his hand grazing against yours. But you never pulled your hand away whenever it happened._

_Both you and Bucky felt comfortable being in each other’s company in silence._

“Is there a way I can stay in a hotel until this is over?” Bucky asks Nat as she approaches Bucky sitting on your couch. 

Nat shakes her head, her red curls bouncing as she does so, “Sorry, Buck, this is home base as of now and it’s best if you stay here.”

“It feels…wrong.”

Nat sighs and sits down beside Bucky, her hand resting on his arm, “I know, but anywhere else isn’t safe. This is the only place we can trust that nothing will go wrong.”

“Everything went wrong here. If I-if we didn’t spend so much time here, I wouldn’t have gotten emotionally compromised. I would’ve had my head in the game and-and she wouldn’t be dead,” he says the last word as a whisper, feeling sick to talk about you in this way. 

“You can’t change what happened, Bucky, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for this. It’s all our fault. Not just yours.”

“I fell in love with her, Nat. I loved her and I promised I’d protect her.”

“We’ll avenge her, Bucky. Don’t worry. We’re gonna bring these assholes to justice.” she gave him a reassuring pat and then got up to speak with Sam, whom was awkwardly standing some feet away, trying not to pay attention to the vulnerable moment that occured. 

* * *

You told them everything. What happened that led to you faking your death and going into hiding. It felt so good to finally tell people about the hell you’ve gone through since you were young. 

“Well….you’re in some deep shit,” Tony Stark, yes, THE Tony Stark, snorted at you. 

You scoffed back, “Tell me about it. Thought I’d be past all this. Figured they’d forget all about me after all these years,” you mumbled, crossing your arms over your chest and shrinking into the couch of the safe house you were currently staying in. 

Stark rubbed his forehead, looking at the screens that displayed footage of Pierce and Rawlins over the past few weeks, “Well, we’re getting really close, so this’ll be all over.”

You look to Hope who decided to stay back while Nat and Sam go help Bucky after he was discharged from the hospital, “How is he?” your face clear with concern.

“Still hurting, physically and emotionally. He doesn’t wanna stay at your place while we continue this case. Said it felt wrong.”

You nodded in acknowledgement, “I understand. I’d be weird about that too. I really hope he stays safe. I don’t-I feel like he’s going to do something irrational. You guys really need to keep an eye on him.”

Hope pushed off the wall where she was resting, she waltzed over to you, her body straight with confidence, but her expression was filled with understanding and worry, “We’re anticipating it, Y/N. Nat and Sam are keeping a good eye on him, well, mostly Sam.”

“Bet he hates that.”

“Those two are always bickering like an old married couple,” Hope says with a laugh, which makes you laugh. 

You enjoy the soft heartedness for a while, not have felt it since you’ve gone under. Your smile eventually fading back to sadness, “I’d tell you to send him my love, but, you know.”

Hope gives you a reassuring smile and a nod, “When this is all over, you’ll be able to do that yourself.”

* * *

Bucky is tossing and turning in his bedroom, well, your guest bedroom. His face is scrunched up as if he’s in pain. Drops of sweat are scattered across his face and his breathing is rapid. 

_He keeps seeing you getting stabbed over and over again on replay. Whenever he tries to fight back, to get free, to save you, there’s a sliver of hope…but then it always ends with you dead._

_You’re looking up at him as you’re taking your final breaths, “You promised you’d protect me,” you’d gasp before dying in his arms._

_You promised…_

_You promised…_

_You promised…_

Bucky jolted up from the bed, pressing a hand to his chest and gasping for air. His heart is rapidly beating. He feels like the room is getting smaller and smaller the more he stays inside. He has to get out. 

He kicks off the bed sheets and marches out of the room, avoiding the walls that are littered with pictures of you with family and friends. 

When he gets to the kitchen, he yanks open the refrigerator and grabs the milk carton. He hastily grabs two mugs and begins to pour the milk. One for him and one for-

He stops. 

He sets the milk onto the counter and gently picks up the mug, your mug. He turns back and places it carefully into the cabinet. With a sigh, he takes his own mug and sets it into the microwave, warming it up for a few seconds and then relishing in the warm cup. 

He stares blankly at the counter as he sips the warm milk, hearing your voice telling him about how warm milk helped you with your nightmares. 


	14. Chapter 14

“We got ‘em!” Nat exclaimed in your living room, Bucky down the hall in the bathroom. She wasn’t very loud, afraid that Bucky would be able to hear her, but loud enough for Hope and Sam to hear from the kitchen. 

The two make their way to Nat, looking over her shoulder to see a text from Tony:

_Tony: Rhodey caught sight of them. Located at a safe house in Monterey. Make sure Barnes doesn’t catch wind of this._

“Monterey,” snorted Hope, “Surprised they didn’t go out of state.”

“Which is good for us,” Nat stated.

Sam nodded, “These guys thought they finished the job, so they’re not travelling far. Use one of Stark’s jets and we’ll be there in no time.”

As the three of them discussed, their game plan, Bucky was quickly texting a consultant of Tony’s. The team might’ve been quiet, but Bucky has exceptional hearing. 

_**Bucky: I need you to hack into Nat’s phone.** _

_Vision: Does Ms. Romanoff know you want to hack into her phone?_

_**Bucky: I wouldn’t be contacting you if she knew, Vis. They’re hiding important information from me and I need to know ASAP. Send me all of her messages that she’s received within the last thirty minutes.** _

_Vision: Very well, but I expect payment._

_**Bucky: Is Wanda’s phone number sufficient enough?** _

_Vision: Yes._

Bucky let out a breath of relief and proceeded to message Vision additional instructions. He then ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. This was it. He was finally going to get the guys that hurt him and you. You’re going to be avenged. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, feigning innocence. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw his three teammates heading for the door, “What’s going on?”

“Tony wants to talk to us. We’ll just be going over more strategies how to catch Rawlins and Pierce,” Hope said confidently, her face appearing plain and neutral. 

Bucky’s shoulders sagged, “Oh, uh, okay.”

“You’ll be okay, right?” Sam asked, he was always one to be concerned for Bucky, despite their constant bickering. 

He nodded, “Yeah. I’ll just be watching Netflix or something. Keep me updated.” he watched as they all gave him a nod and proceeded to walk out your door. As soon as he was sure that they were a good distance away, he bolted to his room, dressing in his gear. It was go time. 

* * *

After receiving a stream of Nat’s incoming texts, Bucky was off driving towards Monterey. He’s so grateful that he decided to bring a bike with him. As he’s racing his way against his team, his mind goes back to when he showed you his bike. 

_“Wow. That’s a very beautiful bike, Bucky.” you whistled, overlooking the motorcycle.  
_

_He straddled the seat, “Yeah, she is. Want a ride?”_

_You snort, “Hell no! Motorcycle accidents are more prevalent than car accidents.”_

_Bucky chuckled, “Come on, sweetheart. I promised I’d protect ya, so that means you’ll be safe with me on the bike.”_

_You crossed your arms over your chest and shook your head, “Not gonna happen, Barnes.”_

_He licked his lips and shook his head, “You’re such a scaredy cat.”_

_“You know what, I am and I’m not afraid to say it! So you go ahead and have a nice ride on your death trap while I stay here **alive** and **well**!”_

Bucky revs his engine and continues his way to Monterey. According to his GPS, it’ll take about two hours to get there, but with the way he’s speeding, he’s oping to drop it down to one hour. 

* * *

In the jet on their way to Monterey, Hope, Nat, and Sam are mentally preparing themselves on bringing these guys in. Sam in leaning over, elbows resting on his knees as he stares down at his shoes. You and he became good friends during the time him and the team has been protecting you. You two would laugh and joke around. It was nice and, a lot of times, it didn’t feel like you were a client to him. Just a friend. A friend that has a target on her back for years and it cost you your life. But they’re going to make it right. For you and for Bucky. He just wanted his friends to be alive and happy. 

Nat was overlooking a computer. Hope looked over and asked, “What’re you looking at?”

“Just making sure Barnes is exactly where we left him.” a blinking red dot titled Barnes, is found on the screen on a map that looks like the layout of your house. 

“And is he?”

“Yup, still in the living room.” she closes the computer, satisfied with her discovery. 

Hope leaned back, blankly staring across the walkway, “Don’t you feel guilty for lying to him? He should be here.”

“Yes, but he’s a liability. He’ll let his emotions get the best of him and it’ll completely ruin everything. Barnes is a friend, but if he didn’t get so involved with Y/N, this would’ve never happened.” Nat says with a pointed look. What she said is harsh, yet but true. Emotions tend to mess things up, that’s why they try not to get familiar with clients or anyone in their line of work, really. But you made it hard. You weren’t some corrupt politician or snot nosed rich kid. You were just a young woman who got caught up in dirty business, dirty business that ended up following you throughout your life. 

But once they get to Monterey, you’ll be able to have your freedom back.

* * *

Bucky made it to Monterey in an hour and a half. Not the time he wanted, but still enough before his team arrives. As soon as he rolls up to the gated house, yeah, not a very subtle safe house, he gunned down the security guards in an instant. This was no time to pick and choose. They all worked for Rawlins and Pierce, therefore, they were all bad. 

Bucky sped down the gravel path, glock in hand, and shooting at any guard that came spilling out of the front door. As soon as they took a step out of the door, they dropped like pennies. 

He hopped off his bike and stalked into the home, pulling out the rifle he hid beneath his black leather jacket. Helmet still placed on his head, he continued his way through the house, shooting at anyone in sight. No time for mercy. This is what they get for killing you. 

Upstairs in an office, Rumlow begins to shove any furniture in front of the door to ensure that whoever was attacking them, couldn’t get through. Pierce and Rawlins watch from the security footage displayed on the computer. How is it that one man could easily take down dozens of theirs. 

The longer they continued to watch, the closer the gunshots grew. 

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” a booming voice shouts, followed by more shots. 

Soon enough, there were footsteps by the door and aggressive jiggling of the handle, “YOU CAN’T FUCKING HIDE, YOU BASTARDS! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME AND NOW YOU’RE GONNA DIE FOR IT!” Pierce, Rawlins, and Rumlow felt the blood drain from their face. They thought he died when they killed you. Looks like they were wrong and suddenly, they regret not shooting Bucky in the head.

* * *

In the safety of your own safe house, you, Tony, and Steve watch from the body cams on Nat, Sam, and Hope as descend down the steps of the jet. 

“What the-” you hear Sam say as he races to the gates, looking down at three bodies. He checks each of their pulse, “They’re gone.”

“Who the fuck-” they hear gunshots and for a moment, everyone ducks. They all unholster their guns and start heading towards the house. More bodies. 

You look away, not enjoying the sight of so many dead men on the ground. You can’t handle it. 

“Holy shit,” you hear Hope curse. You peak and see more bodies. 

“How did someone make it before-”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME AND NOW YOU’RE GONNA DIE FOR IT!” you hear faintly from the cams. 

“Is that Barnes?!” Hope cried out.

Nat shook her head, “No. It can’t be. His tracker showed that he was back at the house.” she looked up the stairs, gun still in the air, “I’m gonna go up. Search the floor for any other hostiles.” 

“Be careful, Nat,” Hope said with a nod before she continued down a hall, her gun up and on high alert. 

She followed the sounds of more gunshots and crashing sounds. She turned a corner just in time to see a figure dressed in black and a helmet covering their head. She quickly and cautiously followed pursuit. When she neared the door, she heard Rumlow speak.

“Listen, Barnes-” she heard a bang and a thud on the floor.

“You don’t have to do this, Barnes,” Pierce spoke up. 

“You didn’t have to kill Y/N. I only think it’s fair that I return the favor.”

“Killing us won’t bring her back,” Rawlins said. 

Bucky scoffed, “No, but it’ll damn sure gimme a peace of mind.”

That’s when Nat made herself known. She stepped into the doorway, gun up and pointing at Bucky’s back. He was no longer wearing the helmet, the item tossed to the side next to Rumlow’s now dead body.

“Don’t do it, Bucky. You’ve already done enough. Y/N-”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell me what Y/N would’ve wanted, Romanoff!” Bucky snapped at Nat and, honestly, she’s never seen him so unhinged like this before. But then again, she’s never seen him so wrapped up in a person like he was with you. 

Your hands are covering your mouth as you continue to watch the footage. Your eyes tearing up because you’re hurting for Bucky. You see now how much your supposed death has taken a toll on him and you feel so guilty for being a part of it. 

“Bucky, come on. Just lower your gun and we’ll take it from here. No one else has to die today.” 

“They killed her, Nat.”

“No, they didn’t. Y/N is alive.”

You see from Nat’s cam that his hold on his gun falters, “W-What?”

“Y/N is alive. We faked her death to catch these guys. She’s alive and well and watching you right now from my body cam.”

Bucky’s shoulders fall for a moment and then tense up. “You all lied to me.”

“We had to. You were too much of a liability.”

You heard him scoff, “Didn’t really help much.”

“Regardless, put the gun down. I don’t want to hurt you more than you already are.” Everyone in the room and everyone at the safe house waited in silence, anxious to see what Bucky would do next. A part of you wanted to see him kill the men that ruined your life, but also, a part of you didn’t. 

You then hear two gunshots and two bodies fall to the ground with a thud.


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky should feel bad for ruining the operation, but he didn’t. He felt satisfied, but also betrayed. The two men who killed you were dead, but also you didn’t really die. You survived. You were alive. 

Everyone headed back to headquarters where Bucky received quite the yelling from Stark himself. Bucky was also suspended from the job for an uncertain amount of time. Was he upset about it? Yes. But did he deserve it? Again, yes. Now with a slightly more clear headed mindset, he could see that everything could’ve gone a lot worse than it had. He had direct orders to stay out of it and he didn’t. But fuck it all if it meant that you’d never have to suffer by Rawlins and Pierce’s hands again. 

“Bucky?” his ears perked at the sound of your voice. He didn’t realize that everyone cleared the room leaving just him…and you. 

“You’re okay,” he breathed out in disbelief. 

You looked so somber, so guilty. You whimpered as you stepped further into the room, “I-I’m so sorry, Bucky. They said this was the only way. We had to give Rawlins and Pierce a false sense of security-”

Bucky rushes out of his chair and to you, cupping your face and soothing your cries, “Sssshhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry. God, Y/N, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been better, should’ve done better to protect you. I-”

It was your turn to soothe Bucky, “Ssshhh. I forgive you, Bucky. It’s okay. I’m here and I’m alive. We both are. Can’t say the same for Rawlins and Pierce.”

“I’d do anything for you, Y/N, and that fucking scares me,” Bucky mumbled, resting his forehead against yours. 

“I heard you got suspended.”

“Yeah, don’t know how long for. Worth it though,” he said with a smirk as his arms circled around, “I have something, moreso someone, more important to attend to.” he pressed his lips to yours in a breathless kiss, one he’s been waiting for since he realized he was falling for you. 

When you pulled away for air, your panting filled the room, “I know I said it before, when I thought you were gonna die, but I love you, Bucky Barnes. Despite you being a real pain in the ass, I really fucking love you.”

Bucky snickered, giving you a chaste kiss, “I love you too, sweetheart. Nothin’ will keep me away from you. Nothin’.”

* * *

“No,”

“Y/N-”

“Why do I still need bodyguard?! I already have, Bucky!”

“No offense, kid, but Bucky here isn’t too sharp when he’s around you.” Tony said with a shrug.

Bucky nodded, and looked at you, “He’s right, Y/N. Rawlins and Pierce might be dead, but you don’t know if any of their people might want to seek out revenge. So it’s best that you Sam, Nat, and Hope continue to stay by your side for the next year.”

You groaned, slumping in your chair, “And to think I’d have my privacy back,” you mumbled.

Sam feigned offense, “And I thought we were besties, Y/N!” 

You rolled your eyes and rolled up a piece of paper, throwing it at Sam, “Whatever.”

Tony cleared his throat, “And since you and Barnes here are romantically involved, Barnes, that means you have no say in what Nat and her team does with Y/N to ensure hers as well as your safety.”

Bucky waved, “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get in my way from spending time with my girl and everything will go smoothly.” he scoot closer to you in his chair, wrapping and arm around your shoulder, “Been wanting to step down from team leader for a while anyway. Shit’s stressful,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

You then looked up at the team, “Well, we good? ‘Cause I think Bucky and I have a date that’s long over do.” you said with a smile, turning to Bucky, whose eyes were soft as he gazed at you.

Sam pretended to yak, “I think I preferred the pining over this disgusting cute shit.”

Both you and Bucky gave Sam the finger as you stood up and walked out of the debriefing room. Nat, Hope, and Sam followed, and you didn’t pay them attention one bit. All of your attention was on the man that had not only stolen your heart, but vowed to protect it for as long as he lives.


	16. Epilogue

You were a bit apprehensive when your manager told you that your presence was requested at this year’s Napa Film Festival. Just one year ago, your life was on the line. Just one year ago, Brock Rumlow attempted to kill you on the orders of Alexander Pierce and William Rawlins, two men you expected to leave in your past. But your past had caught up to you. 

You thrown into a whirlwind of pain and emotions. But in the middle of it, you fell in love. It wasn’t like the stories you read in romance novels. It wasn’t love at first sight. Hell, you were annoyed with him right off the bat, but he seemed to worm his way into your heart despite his overbearing nature. Bucky Barnes became a part of you and, honestly, you wouldn’t expect him to still be around today, despite everything you two had gone through. 

But you’re here, a year later from when everything started, standing with your new castmates in front of a crowd, answering questions pertaining to your new movie. 

Bucky is still protective as ever. He can’t help it. You carry his heart in his hands, you’re his everything, and he’d be damned if he ever let something happen to you again. 

“Perimeters still remain clear,” Nat’s voice resounds through Sam’s comms. 

Sam nudges Bucky, who simply leans towards him, eyes never wavering from you, “All clear. Your girl still remains safe.”

Bucky’s shoulders slump in relief. He shoots his friend a grateful smile and nods, “Thanks.” and his attention goes back to you. 

Someone from the crowd asks you a question and you look at them intently, a soft smile on your painted lips. You thank them for the question and proceed to answer, going into depth about the challenges you faced with bringing your character to life. 

Bucky smiles as you come to life, speaking intently and confidently. You’re in your element and Bucky is still so in love. 

He pulls out his phone, excusing himself from the sidelines of the stage and move towards the crowd, taking pictures of you and the cast. 

Your eyes scan the crowd and they fall upon Bucky. Meeting his gaze, the grin on his face grows bigger and he gives you a small wave. 

You feel yourself ease and you continue to speak into the microphone, “Like my character in this movie, I’ve gone through a lot. She went through a lot of trials and tribulations and it was hard, but it was easier when she had someone at her side,” she gives a nod to her fellow cast mates, “Last year, as some of you might know, something big happened to me. I was scared and confused and, overall, lost on what to do. But then I met someone and he helped me through that trying time. 

“Before, I never truly felt safe, but then I met him and for the first time in forever, I knew what it felt like to be safe, cared for, protected.” You switch the mic to your left hand, the engagement ring shining in the spotlight, “I fell in love with this man not just because he made me feel safe, but because he made me feel seen, like how Johnny’s character makes my character feel in the movie.

“I’m glad to be back hear at the Napa Film Festival, to see you all again, and I’d like to thank my love, my fiance, and father of our future father for that, Bucky Barnes!”

As soon as the last words left your mouth, Bucky’s eyes widened. He mouthed, “Really?” to you over the applause and cheers of the crowd. 

With a big smile, you nod and rub your belly, causing the roar of the crowd to grow louder. He immediately stops recording to run up on stage, pulling you into his arms with a look of undying love in his eyes, “You have no idea how happy you make me.”

You let out a watery laugh, “Thank you, Bucky. For loving me, for seeing me, for protecting my heart.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he murmured before pressing your lips to yours, the roaring cheers and applause falling deaf upon your ears. For all that mattered was you and Bucky and your future child.


End file.
